


Kiss Me Deadly

by softer_softest



Category: Green Day
Genre: !!!, (almost) love declarations, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, High School AU, M/M, Sad Fluff, Teenager AU, based on that story of the dude that danced with billie to kiss me deadly, billie/mike - Freeform, green day rpf - Freeform, kiss me deadly by generation x, sad billie, there's dancing, young billie, young mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softer_softest/pseuds/softer_softest
Summary: He can see Mike bow down on the other side of the room through the gaps between his fingers, offering his hand similar to a way a prince would ask another prince to dance. Billie doesn't want to say that, so far, Mike's looks are the only thing that reminds him of a prince. “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”or, soft boyfriends dancing to kiss me deadly by generation x.





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> another tremendously short thing i wrote during My Great Depression, based on the story of the dude who danced with billie to kiss me deadly i saw somewhere. it took me a while to like this one solely because I thought it was a bit too cheesy for me, but i hope someone will like it. as always: i do not own green day, nor am i claiming any of this happened. i hope you enjoy!

It's not very often that people let them perform on an actual stage.

Granted, they formed their band just a mere year ago, and their setlist isn't that big, but then again they wouldn't expect to be performing for too long. They could always go up and play at Gilman, but what they wanted was to show what they were capable of to people that had never been exposed to their sort of music, and maybe start building up a name for themselves. On actual auditions, they didn't really get plenty of positive reactions, so on the off case that they do, it's a pretty big deal.

It _was_ a pretty big deal, at least. It wouldn't sound like that big of a deal to any other band, playing at an open gig involving a relatively small crowd and an average lineup, but they'd been pretty stoked about it, to say the least. It's a thing their school's been planning for quite a while now, and they normally don't care for any school gatherings or projects of the sorts, but this was cool. Keyword: was.

It was before it started raining. Raining is an understatement, really; the rain is pounding on the window heavily, rattling the glass and ruining Mike's mood even further. It's a shame the gig would have been held outside and had to be canceled, sure, but that's not the main reason Mike's blue. It's not like it hasn't touched him at all, but there is a way more important matter in hand.

Billie is sad. He's properly and utterly devastated, in fact – he's been lying on Mike's couch for the past hour, hunched in on himself and blankly staring at the TV, turned over to a program that under normal circumstances he'd rather get punched than watch. Well, it's not like he's watching it anyway. Mike's not even sure where his eyes are pointed at, either the TV screen or the blank wall behind it.

Mike's been standing next to the fogged up window for a long while now, just staring at Billie with an amused glint in his eye, despite his own sorrow. He finally decides to move a little closer to him, to try and offer him any kind of support, despite his previous attempts having been blatantly rejected.

“Blue,” Mike tries, going for comforting. He's now standing behind the back of the couch in which Billie's curled in, resting his hands on the cushions. Billie's still staring at the TV, and Mike's finding it hard to believe that he's suddenly interested in the flaming subject of how amoebas reproduce. He taps his fingers on the cushions in faux cheerfulness. _“Blue,”_ he goes again, one of his fingers reaching out and wrapping a dyed blue curl of Billie's around his finger. He dumbly checks if there's any hair dye on his finger after he lets it go.

Billie tears his eyes away from the TV but still doesn't look at him. He looks at the carpet on the floor, instead, and starts fiddling with his fingers.

“Please, don't be sad,” he mumbles, and he leans in closer so that Billie hears him. He places a comforting hand on Billie's raised knee, gives it a couple squeezes, and looks at his face intently for any sign of acknowledgment. There's none. “Come on, Bill, you're giving me a fucking heartache.”

Billie flares his nostrils for a quick second before his face goes expressionless once again, and Mike can imagine how sad his eyes must look under the shiny eyelids he's currently faced with. Billie's eyes look sad on a normal day, so he can't imagine the kind of melancholy they're going to give off to him once he finally manages to get a glimpse of them.

Mike doesn't know what to do. Normally, Billie's the one to joke around and be dumb to cheer him up, so this is kind of new, untouched territory. He thinks about it for a second, and then reaches a hand out and rests it on Billie's stomach, over his sweater, tapping his fingers on it playfully.

“Bill,” he sings quietly, bringing his face even closer. He nuzzles his nose against Billie's temple, and then his cheek, always watching his eyes intently. He tries to tickle the base of Billie's neck with his finger, “Do you wanna sing to me?”

Billie doesn't react for just a bit. He ever so slowly raises his eyes to the ceiling after a moment, as if to roll his eyes, and it's the slightest bit of a humorous action but it's enough to make Mike's face glow. He smiles wide, and Billie must feel it against his cheek because he tries to choke up a smile of his own. He succeeds, but not before the corner of his mouth raises just a tad.

Mike looks skeptical for a moment. He clears his throat pointedly, and he guesses he has Billie's attention when his eyes fleetingly flick towards him under his eyelashes.

_“The greyhound's rocking out tonight,”_ Mike starts to sing, quietly, right by Billie's ear. He imagines his breath's warm and hitting Billie's skin directly, and he feels him shiver slightly under the hand he still has on his sharp collarbone. _“To maximum rockabilly...”_

He drags it out, expecting Billie to follow up with the next lyric. When that moment never comes, he sighs loudly, trying to sound disappointed.

_“When two punks choose to risk the subway...”_ he croons, nuzzling his nose against Billie's cheekbone.

And, miraculously, Billie shakes his head. “Shut up,” he murmurs, and his voice cracks halfway through from lack of use. Mike is taken aback for all about a second before he grins dumbly and runs a finger along Billie's jawbone.

“What?” he gasps, pushing back a curl that was threatening to poke into Billie's darling eye. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Billie's still trying not to give in. He hasn't looked at Mike once, except that one flitting glance, but that doesn't count. At least Mike doesn't think it does.

Mike sighs. He jumps over the back of the couch and manages to land himself on the opposite side of where Billie's sitting, but not for long because he immediately scoots closer. He pries Billie's knees apart, and he fits his upper body between them, managing to bring his face right in front of Billie's, leaving him no other choice but to look up at him.

Billie blinks. “I'm embarrassed,” he says, mouth barely moving.

Mike backtracks. Mostly because he wasn't expecting Billie to speak any time soon, but also because he doesn't really know how to respond to that. He places a little kiss on Billie's chin, for the sole reason that it's right there, and then lowers himself down so that their upper bodies are resting against each other.

“What for?” he asks quietly, burying his mouth in Billie's chest after, looking at him intently.

It's hard for Billie not to make eye contact with Mike right now, because he's naturally wanting to look downward, and Mike just so happens to be in his line of vision. Mike pretends it's because Billie's missed his face. “Because,” he sniffs, messing with the neck of Mike's shirt distractedly, just to occupy himself with something, “I'm getting fucking depressed over a school gig.”

Mike really doesn't want to smile right now, but he does anyway before he can repress it. It's just that Billie's so damn cute, and Mike loves him with his whole heart.

“That's alright,” he says, his wide grin kind of making it hard for him, but he supposes Billie gets the message. “We'd been looking forward to it for, like, months. You're alright.”

“I guess,” he mutters, and Mike's pretty sure the neck of his shirt's well stretched from Billie's nervous fingers by now. He seems to think so, as well, because he winces and lets go of it as if it's on fire, “Sorry.”

Instead of reassuring him he doesn't care about the damn shirt, Mike leans up and gives him a kiss, dragging it out as long as he can before Billie ducks his head and licks over his own teeth bashfully. Mike watches him for a moment before he brings his face a little closer.

“There are going to be more gigs,” he whispers reassuringly, laughing as Billie widens his eyes in disbelief. “It's true! You're too charming of a frontman for people to ignore us.”

Billie grins wide before he can stop it, and he doesn't look at Mike as he punches his shoulder. “I'm not the fucking _frontman,”_ he grumbles, though it's hard to believe he's mad with the smile he's sporting.

“Sure,” Mike mumbles, digging his chin into Billie's chest. Billie's left staring at the ceiling, still blue as all fuck, and Mike starts leaving little kisses all along his jaw in hopes of cheering him up. The most Billie does is giggle quietly, so Mike heaves himself up and starts walking to the opposite side of the room.

Billie lifts his head as he feels Mike's warmth being detached from his own cold form. He observes him for a moment, and raises his eyebrows when Mike grabs a hold of the ancient radio he's had in his living room since forever, “What are you doing?”

Mike rummages through his CD drawer, tapping his foot down rhythmically. Billie sits up and watches him find what he was apparently looking for, a CD with a cover he can't really recognize from the distance. He puts it in the radio, pressing a button a few times until he gets to the wanted song.

Billie scoffs before he has a chance to hear the lyrics. The opening riff is enough to make the connection somewhere in his poor, jumbled brain. He hides his face in his hands in favor of Mike not being able to see his smile, and subsequently get all brave about it.

He can see Mike bow down on the other side of the room through the gaps between his fingers, offering his hand similar to a way a prince would ask another prince to dance. Billie doesn't want to say that, so far, Mike's looks are the only thing that reminds him of a prince.

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?” he asks, posh accent and everything to match the polite gesture of an outstretched hand.

_“Jesus,”_ Billie giggles, still hiding his face with his hands, knowing damn well Mike can see the smile on his face anyway. He gives up, eventually, and lowers his hands in favor of looking at Mike, who, to absolutely none of Billie's surprise, hasn't moved at all from his previous position. He crosses his arms over his chest and goes about starting an intense stare-down with Mike, for the sole reason of being genuinely curious to see who will give up first.

He's not all that shocked that it's him that cracks first after all. That being said, he does sigh and huff as if he really can't be bothered to get up right now, just to be an obnoxious brat, because Mike's really not gonna get him all that easy. He drags himself out of the couch and starts walking towards Mike, grabbing his offered hand a bit harsher than necessary. Mike hisses through a genuine smile.

Billie's plans of being a brat are completely thrown out of the window once his body actually touches Mike's own, and he finds himself melting against Mike's chest, his sadness being replaced by some sort of numb, but altogether euphoric feeling. Mike pulls him against his body as soon as he takes his hand into his, and he hugs him around the waist, his head automatically burying itself into the comforting warmth of Billie's neck.

Billie stares at the wall behind Mike, his mouth and nose buried into Mike's shoulder, palms flat and gentle against each of his shoulder-blades. He doesn't know who starts moving first, but the important thing is that they're now swaying from side to side, to the song that always pulls at Billie's heartstrings. Mike's hands are soft and tender where they're resting on each side of his waist. He involuntarily closes his eyes.

A moment later, he feels Mike breathe in deeply, with his nose still against the side of Billie's neck, and then he lifts his head, never moving it from the side of Billie's head. It's comforting, having him be this close and this warm. He has his mouth against Billie's ear, and if Billie didn't know better, he'd think he wasn't even breathing.

“Kiss me,” Mike sings along, so softly Billie can barely hear him over the music, “deadly...”

Billie closes his eyes tighter, a nervous little chuckle escaping his mouth and getting choked up against Mike's shoulder. Mike places a tender kiss against his cheek, and Billie decides he really wants to look at him. At least he has to, anyway. He's ripping his mouth away from Mike's shoulder and pulling his head back a moment later, searching for Mike's eyes under pretty eyelids. He finds them, eventually, once Mike reopens his eyes and makes eye contact with him.

Billie gulps. There are a few words right at the tip of his tongue, ready to slip and take Billie down with them. He tries to swallow them down, but they keep coming back up, so he guesses he'll have to find common ground with the prone-to-self-destruction part of his mind.

“I love...” he gulps again, never breaking eye contact. Mike freezes. “This song.”

This time, he's really unsure of whether or not Mike's breathing. Hell, he's not even sure _he's_ breathing, and if an outsider had heard the exchange, they wouldn't have thought anything of it. But Billie knows there was something different in his tone as he said it, and Mike must have noticed, also, because his eyes are really fucking glowing. Actually sparkling and really, _really_ bright.

Mike slowly but surely starts swaying them around again. “I love this song, too, Blue.”

It's something for now. Billie's certain it will be enough for some time until he needs to express his love for Mike for real once again, but he'll have to deal with it when it's time. Now, he's just content burying his face back into Mike's shoulder, and dancing with him until it stops raining. Which, speaking of, really doesn't seem all that bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking this out!


End file.
